Palhaço
by carol-bombom
Summary: itachi tem um irmão problemático que não pode ver nada violento, mas quando ele sai ele rouba uns DVD's de filme de terror no seu quarto, quando Itachi chega decide pregar uma peça no irmão mais novo o que acaba não dando muito certo.  Obs: Isso aconteceu


Eu tenho um irmão mais novo, Sasuke, que ele tem varias tendências psicóticas então minha mãe levou-o em um psicólogo e ele receitou que ele visse filmes ou programas, nada que fosse violento. Então lá em casa só podíamos ver programas infantis cocoricó e castelo rá-tim-bum, mas na privacidade do meu quarto tenho uma TV então eu gosto de alugar filmes de terror. Num certo dia minha mãe e meu padrasto viajaram durante o fim de semana e eu havia alugado alguns filmes. Eu combinei com meu irmão que eu ia assistir a um jogo de futebol no estádio e daria cinquenta reais para não fazer bagunça nem contar para os meus pais que o deixei sozinho.

Eu fui e meu time perdeu e eu voltei mais cedo porque não teve festa de comemoração. Quando cheguei em casa pela janela do quarto da minha mãe vi uma luz bruxuleando. Entrei em casa nas pontas dos pés para não fazer barulho e fui para o meu quarto e olhei os meus DVD's e só estavam as capas. Eu imaginei que o Sasuke pensando que eu chegaria mais tarde como de costume havia pegado os filmes para assistir e me lembrei que havia um filme de palhaço que matava crianças então decidi pregar uma peça nele. Fui ao banheiro e peguei uma pomada de branca que encontrei e passei no rosto e peguei um batom da minha mãe passei em volta da boca toda e peguei um rímel e passei no olho e depois esfreguei. Então sai de casa e subi por uma pilastra e subi para a janela do quarto. Ele estava lá trocando de canais e a janela ficava do lado da TV, fiquei parado com um sorriso macabro no rosto e eu estava de roupa preta esperei um pouco até ele olhar e quando ele me viu se assustou e saiu correndo do quarto. Eu desci rapidamente e a minha intenção era dar uma gargalhada daquelas de vilão, mas eu esqueci os problemas que o meu irmão tinha, e escutei o barulho da porta dos fundos ser aberta com um chute antes mesmo de rir. Ele tinha pegado o facão do meu padrasto e vinha correndo e eu claro corri para me esconder. Deitei do lado do muro aproveitando minha roupa preta e que estava escuro e só cobri o rosto.

- PALHAÇO! – ele gritou bem alto. – EU VOU TE MATAR PALHAÇO!

E ele me procurou incansavelmente por alguns minutos. Quando ele chegou perto do muro ele foi batendo o facão no muro fazendo estalos o que era sinistro e me deixava aflito então quando ele estava perto de onde eu estava peguei uma pedrinha e joguei no rumo da casinha dos cachorros, mas não acertei da primeira vez porque estava muito nervoso errei umas três ou quatro vezes até acertar. Quando acertei, ele ouviu e o barulho e saiu gritando.

- OS CACHORROS NÃO!

Aproveitei que ele saiu correndo na direção dos cachorros e subi numa árvore que tinha no quintal, mas sabe como é quando está nervoso uma coisa de fazer se torna quase impossível eu acabei resvalando o pé em uma galhada e fazendo barulho então ele voltou.

- TE PEGUEI PALHAÇO!

Ele gritou e ficou em baixo da árvore olhando para ver se me achava, mas estava muito escuro. Ele sentou numa pedra e ficou batendo o facão nela e disse que tinha a noite inteira para esperar. E ficou lá quase uma hora e de repente ficou entediado e voltou para dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo desci da árvore sem fazer barulho e abri a porta da frente já gritando.

- Sasuke, já cheguei.

Fui para o banheiro limpei a cara e vesti um calção do meu padrasto e então subi e fui ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu o vi pela janela deitado na cama e trocando os canais da TV.

- o que você tava assistindo? – perguntei.

- nada não, só trocando de canal. – ele respondeu.

- foi tudo bem ai?

- tudo bem. – ele respondeu e eu tive certeza de que ele era psicopata.

- então boa noite. – fui saindo do quarto.

- espera ai. – ele pediu meio tenso.

- o que foi?

- é que aconteceram uns negócios ai. – ele estava nervoso. – eu fui ao seu quarto ver se tinha alguma coisa que eu pudesse assistir e tinha um filme que tinha um palhaço na capa então eu achei que era infantil.

- infantil? – o palhaço na capa estava sujo de sangue e tinha uma cara macabra.

- é tinha um palhaço. – ele disse. – você já viu o filme?

- ainda não.

- então é que ele era de um palhaço que matava as crianças... – ele foi falando e diminuindo o tom de voz.

- isso eu sei Sasuke. – falei irritado.

- então é que o palhaço apareceu e eu peguei o facão porque no filme o palhaço morre com uma facãosada na cabeça. – ele disse sério.

- mas Sasuke isso é coisa da sua cabeça. – eu fui falando. – é por isso que você não pode assistir essas coisas.

Dei logo um sermão nele e disse que não ia mais dar os ciquenta reais para ele e tudo mais. Quando a minha mãe chegou é claro que eu contei tudo para ela só que do meu jeito. Falei para ela conversar com ele porque poderia ter sido um ladrão armado ou alguma coisa assim e ela falou com ele. Só que o problema é que ele ficou insistindo que tinha visto e queria provar para todo mundo só que era ele que não sabia que era eu então ele não dormia mais esperando o palhaço voltar e uma semana depois uma coisa aconteceu, um ladra pulou o muro a noite e ele viu e já desceu correndo as escadas e como minha mão tinha escondido o facão ele pegou uma madeira que ficava na porta e saiu com ela na mão e gritou acordando a casa toda.

- DESSA VEZ EU TE PEGO SEU PALHAÇO!

A sorte é que o ladrão se assustou e foi embora, mas agora já fazem dez anos e eu vi algo na TV sobre palhaços e me lembrei disso então foi só agora que eu liguei para ele contando que eu era quem tinha me vestido de palhaço e pedi desculpas e essas coisas e ai ele me disse.

- eu nem lembrava mais, mas deve ser por isso que quando eu fui no circo de soléi eu tive vontade de arrebentar aquele palhaço.


End file.
